Hot Diapey Love in London
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this next installment of "Sexy Diapey Love" Duncan and Scarlett have gone to London, England for their honeymoon. ENJOY! Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this one was written by me and ShokuAli16


Hot Diapey Love in London

 **Summary: This fanfic was co-written by me and ShokuAli16 as this next entry in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series takes place in London, England during Duncan and Scarlett's Honeymoon.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

The setting was London, England... the date was June 22nd 2018 as Duncan and Scarlett got married a day earlier as they were at the Honeymoon Suite at the Rosewood Hotel.

"Even though I'm not the fancy type, I do love you enough where we can go somewhere this fancy. What do you think of this hotel Princess?" Duncan said to Scarlett before he asked his newly married wife.

"It's beautiful, Dunc." Scarlett answered him.

"Thanks." Duncan said before they kissed as Scarlett got her do not disturb sign and placed it on the doorknob before she closed the door and locked it.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"I think we should relax in our diapeys first if that's okay?" Scarlett answered Duncan before she asked him a question of her own.

"Sounds perfect." Duncan said as they took off their clothes except their shirts as they lay on the bed relaxing on the bed in their diapers.

"Ahh... my God, it feels better to relax in these diapeys. What do you think, Duncan?" Scarlett sighed, told Duncan before she asked him.

"Well...wanna know what I think?" Duncan responded back with a question of his own.

"Of course. Tell me." Scarlett answered his question.

"It relieves my stress." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"It's also a reminder of a simpler time when things were good." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Awwww...!" Scarlett said as they kissed.

"Plus, I rarely say this but I feel super hawt and sexy in them." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Ooh!" Scarlett said as they kissed once again.

"I have a sexy idea." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Really? What?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"We have Diapey Sex...but with Bondage!" Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Ooh! So hawt!" Scarlett said to Duncan.

"But nothing too graphic, no whipping, no candles, nothing too violent." Duncan said to Scarlett

"Okies." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Let's hear it." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Okay, while we are having Bondage Diapey sex...you are in charge. I call you Mommy, you tell me what to do and I do it. Like I pleasure you first, then you pleasure me...then you Peg Me with a Strap-on dildo before we stop doing the Bondage." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Why?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Because I don't want it to turn into 50 Shades Of Grey." Duncan answered Scarlett.

"Understandable...I hated the book, and the movie." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Okay, after that we go to the hotel pool and then we have normal diapey sex as you call then we dry up, then we change our diapers and head back to the hotel room and head to our bed to finish things up with some regular diapey sex." Duncan explained to Scarlett.

"I like that!" Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Awesome! Let's get started." Duncan said as they get set up for Bondage Diaper sex as Duncan was tied up onto the bed wearing his diaper, as he was also shirtless as he had a bulge in his diaper as well but Scarlett was also wearing her special Diapey Dominatrix outfit as she sported her diaper, a very sexy dominatrix which showed off her 32-B Cupped breasts alongside with a black garter belt, long knee high black boots, and long slick black gloves to match as they were finally ready.

"Before we get started, how do I look in my Diapey Dominatrix outfit?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"You look hawt as all hell!" Duncan answered Scarlett.

"How do I look?" Duncan asked her.

"My God, you look sexy!" Scarlett answered him.

"Thankies, now let's get started." Duncan said as Scarlett grabbed her video camera and pressed the record button to start it off.

"Hello, my friends. Scarlett Brooks here with a special vid for you all." Scarlett said to the camera.

"I am on my honeymoon with my husband Duncan Brooks. Do you wanna say something before we get started?" Scarlett said to the camera and asked him.

"Sure." Duncan said before he began to speak.

"This video will be different; we're doing a bondage-style diapey sex spectacular." Duncan said to the camera.

"But there will be more than that." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Good point babe, now let's get started." Duncan said as they got started as Scarlett began things as she grabbed Duncan's 10-inch baba front the frontal of his diaper as she gasped before she felt it and it was big, hard, and huge as she stroked it softly

"Like what you see Mommy?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Oh, God, yes!" Scarlett answered Duncan.

"Do you want me to pleasure you...my sexy baby boy Duncan?" Scarlett asked Duncan with a sexy accent and a smirk as well.

"Yeah, mommy!" Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Good! But you are gonna have to do something for Mommy...you are going to have to lick her diapey pussy, and give her some pleasure first." Scarlett said to Duncan as he secretly loved that idea but he pretended to hated it.

"WHY?!" Duncan asked in a whining tone similar to a little boy's tone.

"Because you need to understand who makes the rules, who's in charge, and that Mother knows best...Got it?" Scarlett said with a dominating tone and asked him.

"Got it." Duncan answered Scarlett.

"Good...now pleasure me." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Yes Mommy." Duncan responded back as he crawled towards Scarlett like a sexy baby boy as he began to lick and pleasure Scarlett's diapered pussy.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!" Scarlett shouted with such sexual euphoria, glee, and delight.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Duncan moaned and muffled as he enjoyed licking Scarlett's diapered area as he also began to finger her area as well as Scarlett was impressed with Duncan's licking and fingering capabilities while also she was impressed with his willing to do anything she said.

"OH! Oh, my God, Duncan! Such a sexy boy indeed!" Scarlett shouted with such pleasure.

"Mommy thinks you are doing a great job!" Scarlett said to Duncan who stopped licking to say something back.

"Thankies, mommy!" Duncan said to Scarlett.

"You're welcome Duncan! Now go back to licking and fingering your mommy." Scarlett said to Duncan telling him to resume pleasuring her.

"Yes Mommy dearest!" Duncan said as he resumed licking and fingering her.

"Ohhh...My God!" Scarlett moaned and shouted as Duncan keeps at it until it was time.

"OH! OH, MY GOD! GONNA CUMSIES, BABY!" Scarlett shouted as she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Scarlett screamed and ecstatically moaned as she climaxed so hard all over Duncan's face and mouth as she panted.

"How did Mommy's cumsies taste?" Scarlett asked Duncan who swallowed it.

"Tasty like an ice cream sandwich!" Duncan answered Scarlett.

"How did I do?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Awesome!" Scarlett answered Duncan.

"Thankies Mommy!" Duncan answered Scarlett as they breifly tongue kissed.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly during their sexy yet quick tongue kiss as they broke it off.

"I'm glad about that because now I get to peg you." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Let me tell you." Scarlett said as she grabbed her strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"It's because even though you have been a very good, and sexy diapey wearing baby boy... you need to be pounded, not because you are getting any punished, because I wuv you and I want you to feel the same pleasure that I do. Do you understand that?" Scarlett explained to Duncan and asked him.

"Yes Mommy." Duncan said to her.

"Good." Scarlett said as she gave him a kiss.

"Now, are you ready?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Yeah." Duncan said as she placed a hole in his diapered butt as Scarlett began to pound his diapered ass.

"Ohh...! Yes! Oh, My God!" Duncan moaned softly and shouted as Scarlett had a smile that was evil, sexy, and devious on her face.

"You like that huh Duncan?" Scarlett asked him.

"YES! MOMMY! I WUV THIS!" Duncan shouted with delight in his voice as he was turned on as he began to stroke his own baba.

"KEEP FUCKING ME MOMMY!" Duncan shouted at Scarlett.

"YOU GOT IT SWEETIE!" Scarlett happily shouted back at Duncan as she kept pounding Duncan's diapered butt while Duncan kept stroking his own baba until it was climax time.

"GONNA CUMSIES BABY! Aren't you gonna Cumsies for Mommy?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Yeah, mommy! AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Duncan shouted and moaned with pleasure.

"Good baby! AHHHHHHHH...!" Scarlett responded back as they both climaxed hard in their diapers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them moaned during their climax.

"What did you think of me pegging you Duncan?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Awesome, mommy!" Duncan answered Scarlett.

"Thank you Duncan." Scarlett said as they kissed and cleaned up as Duncan changed his diaper changing into a new one.

"Want me to call you 'Daddy' for a bit Duncan?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Sounds like fun Scarlett." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Thankies Duncan." Scarlett said as she stroked Duncan's hard baba as she began to suck on it.

"Mmmmmm...!" Scarlett muffled softly.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!" Duncan said to Scarlett as he was enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...!" Scarlett moaned and muffled as she kept sucking on it until she stopped but she started to stroke it.

"How am I doing Daddy?" Scarlett asked Duncan.

"Doin' good, baby girl!" Duncan answered Scarlett.

"Thankies! I wuv your baba." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"That's a good little girl." Duncan said as Scarlett resumed sucking his baba until she started to deepthroat and deepdrool it as he grabbed her head, and began to fuck her face.

"Ohhhhhhh...!" Duncan pleasurably moaned and groaned before he began to talk to the camera.

"What you're seeing is a work of Sexy Diapey Love. My wife is such a good diapey slut." Duncan said to the camera as Scarlett kept sucking his baba while Duncan kept fucking her face until it was time.

"Get ready, Scarlett! Because here comes a flood of cumsies!" Duncan shouted as Scarlett stopped sucking while she kept stroking his baba.

"Okies Daddy!" Scarlett said before she kept sucking it until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Duncan shouted, moaned, and groaned as he climaxed all over her face and mouth.

"How did that taste princess?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Sweet!" Scarlett answered Duncan.

"Awesome, now what's next Scarlett?" Duncan asked her.

"Tie me up and make me your whore puppet." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Sounds great Scarlett." Duncan said to Scarlett as he tied her up.

"Thankies, daddy." Scarlett said to him as they shared a kiss.

"You're welcome Scarlett. What do you want me to do to you?

"Surprise me." Scarlett answered Duncan.

"Okies my smart and sexy diapey wearing princess." Duncan said as he started to pound her diapered area softly.

"Ohh...! Oh, God...!" Scarlett moaned and shouted out softly as she enjoyed it but wanted him to go harder.

"Should I go hawder Scarlett?" Duncan asked her.

"Yes! Oh, my God!" Scarlett shouted as she answered him.

"Okies!" Duncan said as he went harder and harder.

"I want you to talk dirty to me." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Oh, damn! Keep it comin!" Scarlett said to Duncan

"I want you to say this. "I'm a bad baby boy, you're a sexy, yet bad baby girl who wuvs to get fucked by her sexy bad baby boy in diapeys!" Say that while you spank my diapey ass!" Scarlett told Duncan what to say, and told him to spank her diapered butt.

"Sure thing! I'M A BAD BABY BOY, YOU'RE' A SEXY, YET BAD BABY GIRL WHO WUVS TO GET FUCKED BY HER SEXY BAD BABY BOY IN DIAPEYS!" Duncan said to her.

"GOOD BOY!" Scarlett said as he kept at it as he also spanked her diapered ass until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard as Duncan unties Scarlett.

"Do you want to have Diapey Sex in the pool before we finish it in bed?" Duncan asked Scarlett.

"Sure!" Scarlett answered him as they head over to the pool as the pool looked beautiful as it was empty with no guests

"No one's around. Perfect!" Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Exactly." Duncan said as they got into the jacuzzi as they begin to makeout.

"Oh...!" Scarlett moaned softly.

"What do you think of this Jacuzzi thing we're doing?" Duncan asked Scarlett

"So Hawt! Let's fuck Duncan!" Scarlett said to him.

"Yes Princess!" Duncan said as he and Scarlett started fucking each other.

"What do you think of Diapey Sex in the Hot Tub?" Duncan asked her.

"Hawt!" Scarlett answered him.

"Thankies!" Duncan shouted at her.

"Ahhh! Fuck ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEE!" Scarlett moaned, shouted, and moaned as Duncan kept fucking her harder and harder as the water splashed all over the hot tub until it was cumsies time.

"Oh yes! Water cumsies incoming!" Scarlett shouted at Duncan with pure ecstasy.

"HERE IT COMES!" Duncan shouted at Scarlett.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" They both moaned as they climaxed hard in the hot tub as they got out of the hot tub and they dried up before they headed back to the hotel room.

"How was that?" Duncan asked her.

"So sexy!" Scarlett answered him

"Now that we're dried up and we can finish this in bed." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"Yay! I want you to fuck me so hawd." Scarlett cheered and said to Duncan.

"How hawd Princess?" Duncan asked her.

"That you make me pregnant. I want to have your babies." Scarlett answered Duncan.

"Okies." Duncan said as he carried Scarlett to their bed bridal-style.

"Oooooh...Duncan that is so romantic yet so hawt." Scarlett said to Duncan making him blush a bit.

"Thank you. Now get ready for the best fuckys you have ever received." Duncan said to Scarlett as he starts to pound her diapered area hard and they moaned with incredibly passionate and romantic ecstasy.

"Ohh...!" They moaned as they were deep into it, deeper than the Pacific Ocean.

"Scream my name out." Duncan said to Scarlett.

"DUNCAN!" Scarlett shouted ecstacially.

"Oh Scarlett!" Duncan shouted happily as they kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies finale coming!" Duncan shouted as he kept pounding her until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Duncan and Scarlett moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard, then they panted for a good thirty seconds.

"That was so... sexy Duncan." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Thank you." Duncan said as they tongue kissed.

"Mmmmm..." They moaned during their tongue kiss as the sign-of began.

"That's it for now everyone. Bye-bye." Duncan said to the camera as Scarlett turned off the camera as they get ready for bed as they changed diapers, and they changed into their sleep shirts.

"That was the best night ever." Duncan said to Scarlett as he decided to sleep shirtless.

"You said it." Scarlett said as she sported one of his shirts as it was a black wifebeater shirt.

"You look really hawt in that shirt of mine." Duncan said to Scarlett as she blushed.

"Thankies." Scarlett said as they kissed again.

"Tonight was awesome." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"I agree Princess." Duncan said as Scarlett laid on his chest.

"Mmmmm..." Both of them moaned softly as they were comfortable.

"Night-night Duncan." Scarlett said to Duncan.

"Night, Scarlett." Duncan said back as he turned off the lights before they fell asleep to end their night.

 **HOW ABOUT THAT?**

 **NEXT STORY IN THE "SEXY DIAPEY LOVE" SERIES HAS CODY AND SIERRA AT THE GERMAN ALPS IN SOUTHERN, GERMANY WHERE "SLAP, SLAP, REVOLUTION" TOOK PLACE AS THAT IS WHERE THEIR HONEYMOON IS.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
